Summer Heat
by Hysteri
Summary: x-Seiner, HayRox, and multiple side pairings-x Rated M for a reason. Yaoi and possible Yuri. Don't like? Don't read. Oh, and Did i mention I'm not attempting a summary cause I'm horrible at it?
1. Banshee

I, for some odd obsessive reason, Have found myself fixated on Seiner fics lately. O.o I don't even know why. That, And Zemyx. I've found them so much more amazing lately. But I've just fallen in love with Seiner. It's just too cute.

And it saddens me that they don't have to many fics.

I've decided to take my poor writing skills and add to their collection.

Seiner FTW :D!

**EDIT: **re-wrote first chapter. Mostly the same, just fixed up.

Disclaimer: Well, as much as I would like to boast that I own the awesomeness of KH, I'm told by my lawyer that I should just say that it's by SQUEENIX and DISNEY.

**- Summer Heat - Chapter One - Banshee - **

The teen laid content, Sighing as the music thumped from his speakers, His bare foot tapped against the side of his bed in time to the beats.

But to the dismay of the teenager, The radio switched off, making the blonde peer through halflidded eyes with a glare. He was greeted with the sight of his mother who was looking back at him, Skeptical.

He already knew what she wanted, but choosing to disregard her look, he resumed closing his eyes and let his mental radio kick in, seeing as his stereo was out of question.

"Hayner." Her voice was that sort of motherly stern, The kind most teenagers rolled their eyes and muttered under their breath at.

With a groan he opened his eye's once more, frowning up at the woman. He never understood how she could possibly think it was safe to frown that deeply. Her face really could get stuck like that.

"What?"

She huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "What do you mean 'What'? You know very well 'What'."

Personally, He didn't care. He allowed his eye's to slip close again. Maybe if he wished really hard, she'd disappear.

"Hayner!"

Maybe not.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do, now go get ready." She made way to leave through his open door, which was sending beams of light into his dark room.

"Like, Really have to?"

She sighed. "Yes Hayner, You do."

"Like, if I don't then the world will disintegrate and mars will explode and then the entirety of the universe will go into a fatal imbalance and come to a catastrophical end?"

She gave him that look again. "Hayner, Just-You're-impossible. Get ready." The door slammed shut behind her.

The teen groaned, throwing his head back into the pillows. He didn't want to get ready, he didn't want to leave the comfortable bed he laid in. He just wanted to spend the rest of the weekend locked in his room without a care in the world.

But it was another one of _those _weekends. And the longer he waited, the longer he would be expected to stay.

And that was something he wanted to avoid, because surely doing so would be the end his life.

Whether it was suicide or homicide, did it really matter? He'd be dead. Then his mother would weep by his lifeless form and beg the god's for forgiveness. For surely her acts had resulted in the death of her son who was far to young to die. And she would forever remain guilt filled and mournful. Then she would understand why she should have listened to her poor, poor helpless son.

Hayner rolled his eyes to the ceiling, who dutifully gazed back, it's white paint offering no comfort. No sympathetic; _'I'm so sorry you must deal with your father and his banshee of a girlfriend. Oh how I feel your pain. Shall I collapse on you? Shall I smother you til you are dead? Put you out of your misery?' 'No good ceiling, For I, Hayner, will be strong and accept my fate, It must be destiny, so I shall go forth and battle the demon's that lurk in those haunting shadows of the apartment B complex, room 113, 3rd floor. Thank you good ceiling, You are most kind.' 'Oh brave Hayner, I wish you luck! Farewell, and I await your return.'_

But of course the stupid ceiling couldn't talk, so of course it wouldn't offer to collapse on him. Sending the ceiling a dirty glare, Hayner rolled off the side of the bed to do as his mother asked; Get ready.

It mainly consisted of throwing a Tshirt and a pair of shorts into a bookbag, followed by an MP3, a magazine, and a clean pair of undergarments. He even threw in a few video games, just in case.

And swinging said bag over his shoulder, He grabbed his skateboard, threw on a pair of sneakers, and was out the door.

The wheels clicked against the cracks in the pavement, the sound hardly noticed by the teen who had heard it so many times. Swerving to avoid pedestrians, Hayner focused his vision on his final resting place.

The building that held his father's apartment.

In all honesty, his father lived only a few blocks away. If you looked out his living room window, you could see his apartment windows and vise verse. But it wasn't even that, that got on Hayner's nerves.

It was the Banshee.

After the divorce was finalized when Hayner was eight, his father immediately set foot into the dating game, Picking up all sorts of women in between the years to follow. Hayner, at the age of 16, was looking upon the 'one'.

In other words, by the end of the summer, He would be looking at his new stepmother. And that wasn't even the worst of it.

When he had first met her, she had been polite. Likeable even. She seemed sweet, charming. Pretty cool actually. He even went as far as to say she was_ great_.

Then his father made the mistake to go out and pick up take out.

The entire apartment had fallen silent, and her carefree easy-going smile had dropped like she had just had been asked to swallow the rotting corpse of a squirrel. The next thing Hayner knew, he was being screeched at by the women he had so affectionately nicknamed Banshee thereafter.

His skateboard rolled to a stop. He glanced up at the window he knew was his fathers', knowing full well that _she_ was waiting. She should be glad he even counted her a member of his species, let alone given a gender. He thought he was being rather considerate of her feelings.

He nodded to the man who always sat next to the stairs. He wasn't even sure if the guy took residence here. He just always sat there, staring off into what could have been another dimension. Hayner didn't even know if they guy went home. The only thing that gave a hint to maybe some sort of rest and shelter was that he always wore different clothes every time he came to his dads.

He had tried to make a conversation once. He had politely inclined his head, Giving a slight 'Good evening.' And stopped to wait for the reply he was sure to get.

Something like, 'Good evening yourself.' Or 'Thank you, young boy, for acknowledging my presence. I bid you good day.'

Instead the man turned his head, in that creepy slow manner. His eye's bulged slightly at the sight of the teen who had felt his heart raise in panic. His bearded face fell into some sort of slack manner as he parted his mouth; "It's gonna happen man. You'll see it happen. You won't know it's happening when it happens but man, It's gonna happen."

Hayner had stuttered for a moment, incoherent words falling as he tried to collect whatever sanity he still had to himself. Then he found his tongue. "What's gonna happen?"

The man had only blinked before turning to face the parking lot, lost to everyone and everything surrounding him.

He had never said a word again to the man, But had grown fond of his everlasting presence, and always made sure to nod in his direction, whether seen, or not. He supposed it was one of those weird bond things you read about in magazines' and books and stuff.

So Hayner jogged up the steps without a second thought, pushed through the one door on the right side, and was met with a cool blast of air; refreshing over the thin layer of sweat the sun had graced him with.

He sent another nod to the receptionist that always sat there. She sent him a glare, like always.

Ah, how this place was a ray of sunshine.

**- Summer Heat - Chapter One - Banshee -**

**Fin.**

Let me know if you want me to continue this. And soon Seifer is going to be introduced, But for now it's just going to be Hayner, Banshee, And good old daddy.

Then we'll get the friends and all that checked out.

Seifer should come in 5th chapter or maybe even sooner, I don't know. I know this was mostly Dialog. And if it was really bad, I am sorry. I need to get back into writing game.


	2. A Classic Diner Scene for Bad New's

Disclaimer: I own not.

**- Summer Heat - Chapter Two - A Classic Diner Scene for Bad News - **

When his dad, clad in a grey Tshirt and faded pair of light blue jeans, close cropped dirty blond hair, and aqua blue eyes, opened the door, Hayner put on one of those big smiles he left solely for him.

Not one of those 'So nice to see you' kind of smiles. But one of those maniac smiles that might suggest something wasn't all that right in the head. That something hadn't clicked and that he was on the same level of sanity as the guy outside the building's doors. One that was forced, overly cheery, and _fake_.

And the highlight out of the entire weekend for Hayner, which for whatever reason gave him a chuckle or two, was the fact that his dad always bought it.

Every. Single. Time.

His father smiled easily, wrapped a quick arm around the teen's shoulder's for a brief hug, then let go to allow him to step into the apartment like always.

And the first thing Hayner noticed when his eye's glanced up after he threw his bag in the corner, was the boxes.

He closed his eyes for a moment. Opened them, only to blink again because the amount of aforementioned boxes that had accumulated against the walls limited space from his last visit suggested something just wasn't correct; That there was something his father had, once more, forgotten to mention.

He sucked in a breath, let it out, and turned to question what it was exactly his father had never bothered to say. And perhaps he would have done so if a pair of arms hadn't throw themselves around his neck, and a screech hadn't paralyzed him to the rug.

The stench of musty flowers long since dead filled his nose. Perhaps it was supposed to be a perfume. Or maybe a Banshee's favorite past time was rolling around in graveyards. He'd have to look it up later.

"Oh sweetheart, I missed you!"

He tried to hold back some bile that had lodged itself in his throat and forced another smile he had saved specially for this residence, Although anyone else outside these walls would have taken it for a grimace.

"I...missed you to Candace." In Hayner's thesaurus, It also meant _'Die you evil slut.'_

His dad laughed, putting a strong hand on her shoulder gently. "Let him go honey, he's going to suffocate if you hug him any longer."

She dutifully pulled away, and with his father to her back, sent a sneer to show her disgust that was equally his own.

And for a moment, they shared a thought.

'_That was the point.'_

She moved to cling to his father's arm which had returned to his side, and the two of them looked down at him.

Her with her little fake smile, and him with his of sincerity. It was all quite sickening really.

Hayner cleared his throat, the room stiff and quiet. "So, What's for dinner?"

His dad positively beamed. "We're going out to eat tonight. So, I guess we should get going. It's already," He glanced down at the wristwatch hugging the base of his forearm. "Almost six." He grabbed the car keys from the little stand next to the door, spun it around once on his finger, and grinned. "Let's hit it kiddo."

Hayner stifled a groan. He couldn't begin to describe how much he loathed being called 'kiddo'.

And the Banshee snickered quietly at him, Cause she knew it.

The small inner city diner was filled with the clinks of utensils scraping plates and bowls. Conversation's mixed together to form a dull, mindless rumble and empty chatter and parts of speech found it's way into one of Hayner's ears and out the other.

He was currently staring at the large, neon sign outside the window, declaring to the world that it was, in fact, 'The Blue Comet Diner', one of the best that Twilight Town had to offer in the business center of town.

Usually quite full, the popular diner seemed rather empty. A few men sat at the bar, enjoying their meals and conversing like the rest of them. Waiters busied themselves with couples that found their way into the small 60's styled establishment, earning their pay.

It hardly seemed the place for what the 'big news' was. Something his father had turned around from the drivers seat with that big 'you're gonna love this' grin, shining as he said a quick "We've got big news to share with you kiddo, once we get to the diner." And refused to reply to the teen's questions and glares; Huff's and mutter's.

So Hayner snapped back into attention when his father, for the first time during the entire meal (other then to order) cleared his throat. Another one of those big 'This is going to make you so entirely happy' type of grin's.

"We're moving to Destiny Islands."

Hayner, for a moment, just sat there. Eye's glued to the falling face of his father who looked a little less like 'I've got some amazing new's' to a look like 'Well, you didn't have to get so excited. I mean really Hayner. At least PRETEND to actually care.'

Hayner closed his eye's, Took a breath that could have hinted at the need for slight breathing exercise's, and then continued on in the form of speech. "The Islands?"

His dad's face lit up with a new surge of hope as he made a hum of confirmation while giving a quick nod. "We're moving next week. We want the wedding to be on the beach and Candace and I decided that maybe we would stay. We found a nice home not to far from where we plan the wedding on being. And being on the island saves us from flying in and out all the time just to make sure all is according to plan. And it makes a lovely place to settle down."

From the way his father was speaking, Hayner could tell that it was all Candace's words. They had spilled over like her high, girly voice always did, and Hayner could tell from the pleasant look she was wearing that she knew it too. His dad was wrapped around her pinky.

Then something else found its way into his head. "If you're moving, then how am I going to visit you? Especially during the school year. I can't fly in and out every weekend."

His father's face split wider. "That's why you're coming to live with us for the summer."

Roxas leaned forward, eyes slanted, seasalt ice cream dripping electric blue drops on the wooden table outside of 'May's' Ice cream parlor. "Okay, Let me get this strait. You're telling me that you want me and Sora to follow you all the way to Destiny Islands for the rest of the summer, JUST so you won't have to deal with Banshee and your Dad?"

Hayner groaned with a nod. "Please Rox, I'm BEGGING you here. Dad said it was cool. And we can totally hang at the beach, We're talking a whole SUMMER out of here. It won't be any fun without you guys. Olette is gonna be in Hollow Bastion all summer anyway visiting her uncle Cloud, and Pence can't go cause he's staying in Traverse Town. Please Rox, I'll Die."

Roxas shook his head of wild blonde spikes, ice blue eyes hinting at laughter. "So you're dragging us along so that we can die too?"

Hayner was silent for a moment. "Yeah. Basically."

There was a chuckle from a brunette, equally blue ice cream all over his hand as it melted. "Count us in. It's better then having everyone away for the summer with nothing to do. Besides, _the_ Destiny Island's? It's a little hard to pass up."

"So you're defiantly coming then?" Hayner's eyebrow's shot up in hope.

Roxas sighed and took a bite of his ice cream. "Why the hell not?"

**Summer Heat - Chapter Two - A Classic Diner Scene for Bad News -**

**Fin.**

Okay, I promised to you guys a few day's ago this would be up. And I'm totally late.

Due to blindness. My contacts are a bitch sometimes.

But It's okay now :D.

Anyway thanks to EVERY review. I was so incredibly happy to receive all of them. You guy's are amazing.

I wasn't to happy with this chapter, but I'm just trying to get into the plot of this little thing. Which is like, five other story Idea's meshed into one. Haha.

Thanks once more to everyone!

**EDIT: **This isn't truly relevant, I just found it really funny: When going over this for grammar problems, My program highlighted 'Die you evil slut' and said "Avoid this offensive term. Consider revising." xD


	3. A Little Bit Of Boy Love

Disclaimer: Nope, Can't say I own.

**- Summer Heat - Chapter Three - A Little Bit Of Boy Love -**

The small home Hayner and his mother occupied was quite, save for the occasional creak or groan that was caused by a gust of wind. The creaks were followed by Hayner's small, hushed huffs of breath as his eye's flickered in and out of focus.

The aforementioned teen was laying in his bed, staring at the slight stretch of light that danced across his dark ceiling, mind pondering the fact his summer nights would be spent looking at a different hunk of plaster.

Starting tomorrow.

He could remember, during a certain time of the past school year, when the four teens had dreamed fondly of the summer long before it was due. They made a pact that they wouldn't waste those precious three months before the school year started again, and agreed it would be the best summer ever.

Then Pence was going to Traverse Town with his relatives.

And then Olette had to go with her Uncle Cloud.

The remaining three had then promised to keep the pact even without the other two members of the gang, and then made a followup promise to tell them everything when they both got back a week before the start of the year.

Now those three had to break the pact even further by running away to Destiny Islands.

Hayner let out another heavy breath. It wasn't fair.

He allowed his eye's to connect with the little red numbers, spelling out '1:03'. His plane left at eight.

He muttered a few curses and brought his hands up to rub his eyes, letting a yawn escape his lips.

Just as he opened them, a silhouette centered itself in the light filtered through his window, And not a second later, there was a familiar tap.

Hayner smiled. Shifting his legs off the side of the bed, he stumbled across his room and threw the window open. He was then greeted with Roxas' equally familiar grin and simple 'Hey', Like it was a normal, everyday thing to climb on someone's roof in the middle of the night and tap on the window.

Hayner guessed that was because, for Roxas, it _was_ an everyday thing.

The other blond motioned for Hayner to slip out as well, and so the teen did, swinging his left with practiced skill over the sill and stepping barefoot onto the black shingles.

When he was balanced, he sat next to Roxas, who promptly shoved a popsicle of SeaSalt Ice Cream in front of him, not even glancing at Hayner's startled face.

"I heard they didn't sell it on the island."

Hayner gave a fond smile at the simple explanation and took it gratefully.

The two were silent, watching over the town houses and rooftops that surrounded them. Until suddenly, Roxas broke the silence.

"What do you think it's like, on the islands?"

Hayner swiveled to look at his friend, who pointedly stared forward, not meeting Hayner's watchful gaze. When it was obvious he would get nothing out of the blond, he rolled his eye's and managed a pout.

"I'm gonna hate it."

"You hate everything."

"No I don't."

"Name one thing."

"The Gang."

There was slice of silence again, then followed by a sigh. "Fine, You don't hate everything. But how do you know you'll hate the islands? For all you know, you might love them."

Hayner scoffed. "I doubt it."

"You doubt everything."

"I SO do not doubt everything."

"I'd like to see you prove this one too."

Hayner smirked. "I don't doubt at all that the gang will one day rule the streets of Twilight Town."

Roxas snorted. "Only you can put belief in something that will never happen."

Hayner laughed and nudged the body beside him. "Fine that was a lie." He paused for a brief moment before continuing. "I don't doubt that fact that this summer will be totally destroyed and dictated by Banshee."

Roxas' mouth twitched into something akin to a smile. "Yeah, We're all pretty screwed."

The two boys laughed before Hayner leaned a little bit forward. "Well, there is one thing that will make this summer a good one."

"What's that?" Roxas cocked his head in question, a slight smile forming like he already knew the answer. Hayner figured that was because he already did.

"You."

They were ghosted in another silence before Hayner felt a hand slip over his, the slight entwine of their fingers sending electricity up his arm before splashing into his chest; a shiver of pleasure down his spine. Hayner let a grin of his own form as his eye's flickered to those ice colored skies.

_It was hot, and the 'Usual Spot' felt like an oven, sweltering the two boys that refused to leave the small hang out, waiting, as they had promised, for the others. Hayner was spread out on the couch and Roxas was laying on the dusty ground, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, every now and then teeth peaking out to rack over his lower lip._

"_Hey, Hayner?"_

_Hayner, who had been trying to avoid watching the other male bite his lip, flicked his gaze to meet the blonde now moved into sitting position. "Yeah?"_

_Roxas furrowed his eyebrows, lowering his gaze to watch as he tore a string from the edge of the faded shirt. He seemed contemplative for a moment, as if deciding whether or not he was going to buy this brand of shampoo, or the other brand like he always did at the store when Hayner was with him. Like he was deciding the fate of the universe instead of which Shampoo he wanted. So Hayner waited, because he realized yelling at the blond to just pick a damn brand of Shampoo would surely end his life upon the next occurrence._

_And so minutes ticked by, Roxas' tongue darting out every now and then as he kept his gaze on that single string between his fingers. And Hayner's eye twitched with every little movement of that pink little muscle._

_He had known (maybe for the eternity because who really knows any more?) that the way he saw his best friend, wasn't all that normal. It hinted that maybe he liked him just a little bit more than that. And for Hayner, that might have been okay. There was only one thing wrong with it._

_Hayner wasn't gay._

_Most certainly not in any form, because that just wasn't Hayner. Hayner liked chicks. End of story._

_Now, that was what Hayner knew he was, there was just one thing wrong with that._

_Hayner couldn't seem to shake those feelings for the blond who was now gazing back at him. _

_He blamed it on the hormones._

"_What?" It was snapped, maybe because Hayner didn't want to admit it was just a little bit of a turn on, watching Roxas bite his lip like that. But it did snap the teen back to reality. _

_Hayner should have known what was going on, but instead, he chose to watch in confusion as a look of hard determination crossed the blond's face as he got up and strode over. Should have maybe figured it out when the blond put either knee on the sides of his hip; Either hand on the sides of his head. But no, Hayner's mind and hormones were in a frantic state trying to process what was going on and therefore knew nothing of what was going on._

_Well, not until Roxas was kissing him._

_So then Hayner decided on taking the ride because he knew it shouldn't feel this good, and wrapped his arm's around Roxas' slightly sweaty neck and proceeded to kiss the other boy back. You can still be straight and make out with another guy, Right?_

_And that little pink muscle? It was now ravaging his mouth with all it's worth and Hayner decided that being gay wasn't all that bad, Because no girl had ever managed to kiss him like that._

_And Roxas' hands that were so engrossed in that little red string? They were now dancing across his stomach sending a little moan of pleasure from the back of Hayner's throat, because no girl had ever dared to really go that far._

_Maybe they shouldn't have gone to even that length, considering they had only ever interacted between high fives and maybe an awkward hug or two. But Hayner couldn't find the time to care, He was to busy enjoying that moist little muscle wrapped around his own._

_With a pant or two they broke off, Pulses racing, minds finding time to overload and explode. The two just sat there, staring with unfocused eyes. _

_Then they heard the footsteps._

_And the familiar voices as they carried through the alley._

_And the creek of the gate._

_They broke away making a silent promise to talk about it another day._

**- Summer Heat - Chapter Three - A Little Bit of Boy Love -**

**Fin.**

Don't hate me! I really hadn't planned on putting these two together, And this IS totally centered around Seiner. But ;) I couldn't help myself. Blame it on the Yaoi diseased hormones of mine. Another thing, I'm so freaking sorry for how late this is.

My life blew up.

Thank god it's almost summer, and I'll make sure the updates are faster when the summer washes away the school year. I'm once more sorry. So I bid thee farewell and good luck to all of you who have final exams. They seriously suck ass.

I have never felt so accomplished at finishing something as I have today, for whatever reason x).

Reviews make my day, and thank you to all I never got back to. Just know they are incredible.


	4. The Islands

Disclaimer: See, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, Do you THINK it would be suitable for children?

**- Summer Heat - Chapter Four - The Islands -**

Hayner hated planes.

He had flown several times in his 16 years, and never once had he enjoyed it. He hated everything from the soft hum of air as they piloted hundreds of feet from any solid surface, to the nasally voice of the plane's pilot as it told them they would be descending in 15 minutes. Hayner hated _everything._

He could hear Roxas' loud music as it surged from his MP3 to his ears through a pair of headphones. The boy was currently slumped against his shoulder, seeing as he had fallen asleep hours before, and was leaving a nice patch of hot breath on the bare of his neck with slight, even breathing.

Hayner was trying not to remember that though.

Sora was leaning against the window, gazing out across an endless sea; eyebrow's furrowed. He had glanced at his brother and him a few times, but Hayner decided to pretend to not notice. After all; There were to many unneeded questions that were sure to be dancing on the brunette's lips in temptation of being spoken forth. And truthfully, Roxas _and_ Hayner didn't know how the three minute younger twin would react to the fact his brother was in a gay relationship. With his _best friend_.

He shook his head mentally. They both knew that Sora would still love his brother no matter what. It would just be . . . _awkward_.

Hayner let out a breath and mentally shrugged. It's not like they could keep it secret forever anyway, He just wished they could keep it a secret longer. After all, It had only been a month. What if things didn't work out? What if -

"Hey . . . Hayner?"

Hayner snapped his head toward the brunette, who was watching him with that look of deep concentration he had fixated on the ocean all afternoon. "Yeah?"

Sora opened his mouth, before snapping it shut and turning back toward the window, Grumbling a quite 'Nothing.' and continued staring out the window while Hayner let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"You'll all have your own room, We had a lot of extra space anyway. So at least that won't be a problem." His dad finished with a grunt as he heaved a duffle bag into the back of his truck. The three boys nodded in agreement.

"Another thing is," His dad turned to them, resting his elbow on the side of the aforementioned truck while wiping his brow to rid it of sweat, "There's a lot of job openings around here. You should check some out, find an opening; Get some extra cash flow. You'll find having money around here is helpful." He winked with a crooked grin, slamming the gate closed and motioning to get in; The twins taking the backseat while Hayner hopped in front.

"When's the wedding?" Hayner questioned, hunched over sideways and trying to get the belt to buckle.

"We decided some time in August, So you don't have to think about it right yet. Have fun. That's another reason I wanted you guys up here. You've been stuck in Twilight Town all your lives, It's about time you got to see something more than just apartment buildings."

Sora's hand shot up, Like it would for a student who knew the answer to a difficult question; Face eager and ready to provide knowledge the rest of the 28 students didn't know. "We've been to Hollow Bastion!" And then his face fell and his brows furrowed. "But, it was kinda a dump. All rundown and stuff . . . " And in typical Sora form, His face lit up again. "But it _was _really cool!"

His dad smiled, having watched the transaction in the review mirror and shook his head. "Yeah, but I heard that architect, What was his name?" His father paused in thought. "Squall! Yeah, that Leonhart guy was going to fix it up. They started last year I think."

Hayner watched Roxas nod in the rearview mirror. "Yeah, I heard about that too. Mom said she knew him in high school."

Hayner's dad hummed in acknowledgment and turned left, Heading uptown and leaving the airport behind. "Wait till you kids see the house." He gave another wink. "You'll love it."

The teens shared a silent look that went unnoticed to the late thirty-year-old driver, but held their tongues.

In all honesty, Hayner knew Candace was rich. But by far never expected her to be _that _rich.

He had even asked his dad if they had the right house, (Earning a smart smack over the head.) Because by extra room, He was pretty sure his father was being underestimate.

They had stood outside the house with gaping jaws. Roxas nudged Hayner in the ribs, earning him enough attention to send a disbelieving smile. Hayner just swallowed thickly.

Sora was the first to speak, and in his everlasting manner; _"THIS IS SO COOL!"_

Hayner's father, Who was grabbing bags, Laughed. "Told you you'd like it."

Hayner was to busy gapping, and therefore almost missed Roxas' whispered words. "And you said it would be a problem. I highly doubt that."

Hayner was about to reply, slightly turning his head, when he caught Sora's gaze. The boy was scrutinizing them harshly, glaring just enough to let the boys know he heard them and that he was totally onto whatever it was they were talking about. Hayner snapped his mouth shut and nudged Roxas, who turned to his twin, laughing it off and whispering something in his ear.

The brunette laughed and made an 'Oh', But Hayner saw that he didn't believe a word of it.

They were interrupted by Hayner's father, Loaded with bags and huffing slightly. "You guys wanna take some from the back please?" And without another word, took off toward the front doors.

The boys shrugged at one another and grabbed a few bags of their own, Hauling it into the front hall just inside the door.

If the outside with it's front balcony and garden; pure white and obviously new, was nice, the inside was extraordinary. Hardwood floors gleamed, not a scruff on it's polished top. A staircase was placed in front of them, and they could see a peek of the living room to their left. There was a door to their right, open just enough to see a shower curtain, And another door gave view of a dining room.

Besides boxes being everywhere, It was exceptional.

His father took a breath, wiping the sweat from under his hairline, and announced (His voice _echoed_) that their rooms were upstairs to the right. They could go pick which ones they wanted to stay in.

With yet another glance at each other, the boys silently announced a challenge, and took off; Flying up the stairs, Screaming and yelling at each other like five year olds (if five year olds cursed shamelessly) would over a toy.

Hayner: "I'm older than both of you! I pick first!"

Roxas: "Bullshit! I'm picking first. Guests before hosts!"

Hayner: "Asshole, This isn't my house! I'm a guest too!"

Sora: "Since you two can't decide, I'll choose first!"

Hayner and Roxas: "SHUT UP!"

The mindless banter and endless profanity caused them to end in a tumble of punches and kicks, bites and grunts; Rolling across the hallway and still screaming as to who would pick.

Roxas: "That was my HAIR asshat!"

Hayner: "Who the fuck says asshat, loser!"

Sora: "Get off of me you morons!"

Hayner: "Ow! Roxas you fucking elbowed me in the face!"

Roxas: "You pulled my hair!"

Sora: "Shut up and get your fucking hand OFF MY ASS HAYNER!"

Hayner: "My hand is not on- Oh, Sorry...I'M STILL PICKING FIRST!"

The statement caused another uproar to ensue between the three boys, Which then cause the late thirty year old father to grab the nearest (Which happened to be Hayner) By the collar of his shirt and haul him upwards.

The hall fell silent.

"Boy's," His voice was quite, but his face portrayed the picture of voilence. "I'm going to say this once." He took another deep breath, Closed his eyes and smiled tightly. "You are going to pick your rooms, and you are going to pick them quietly. Do you understand?"

The boys nodded, and Hayner was released. They shared a look and Hayner pointed to one of the three closed doors. Roxas nodded and motioned for Sora to pick, Who took the door across the hall. Roxas nodded and motioned to the door to the left of Hayner's. They all looked at Hayner's dad expectantly.

He smiled forcefully, but was seemingly pleased before he stalked back down the stairs. They could hear him grabbing bags and decided to go help him, but not before Sora whispered; "Dude. Your dad scares me."

Hayner nodded and whispered back, "Yeah. He tends to do that sometimes."

**- Summer Heat - Chapter Four - The Islands -**

**Fin**

You have every right to kick me in the ass for being so incredibly late. I wont even bother you with my lame excuses, because I'm so totally inexcusable for being this late. But, expect some Seifer in near chapters ;) I also edited the past chapters. Not a lot changed, just some grammar shit and all that. I changed a few words but it's nothing to go back for x) But it made me feel better, because I've been working on this since 10pm and its now 1:06 in the morning. Well, Thanks everyone who's keeping up with my shit.

And still, so sorry this is late! But I got it up (eventually)

Reviews are lovely :D


	5. The More Drabbley Kind of Chapter

Disclaimer-...I don't own?

**- Summer Heat - Chapter Five- The More Drabble-y Kind of Chapter - **

For a majority of teenagers, Summer was the time of relaxation, all nighters, and using up all those endless summer hours by sleeping in until 2 pm.

That's why when dear Hayner was awoken by the sound of a bleeping alarm at 10 am, He figured something was very, very wrong.

One; He didn't remember ever packing an alarm, nor one ever being placed on the night stand. He also didn't recollect the memory of setting it for _Ten-Fucking-AM_. On a _Sunday._

Two; He also didn't think _Ten-fucking-AM _should be that _BRIGHT_. Where the hell where the heavy shades that kept it _out?_

Three; No one, Not even Candace, should be smiling that happily at such an ungodly hour.

But, such was the start of Hayner's first official day on Destiny Islands.

It must have been amusing, for his father and Banshee that is, To see 3 clearly sleep deprived teenagers sitting at the kitchen table that morning. And perhaps if it was anyone but them, It might have been hysterical watching the drooling Sora, well, drool all over the polished table. And Roxas, Eye twitching and making jerky movements if you so much as spoke to him. And even Hayner, whom was staring at the ceiling silently asking the non-responsive plaster if it could go through with what the other hadn't. But to these 3 unfortunate teens, It provided not an ounce of entertainment, Only coffee.

His father was already showered and dressed, Newspaper before him and eyeing it respectively; Retaining it's current information that probably had only a fifty percent chance of being important a week from now.

Candace was bustling around the kitchen, Attempting (Keyword: Attempt) to cook a balanced meal, let alone making it edible.

If Hayner was able to function, He probably would have passed this slight hilarity to Roxas, Whom may have chuckled darkly and passed it on to Sora who would've been far to naive to keep it to himself and therefore shout it across the kitchen to Banshee, Who would quite possibly take offense and blubber to her future husband, Earning them all groundage.

But since Hayner was going through a slight malfunction, He was not able to set off this chain reaction, Therefore saving them all of house arrest.

His slightly processable mind gave him a pat on the back.

"So..." The voice came from behind the propped up newspaper. Roxas made an odd jerky movement but swerved his gaze; Eye twitching. He leaned towards Hayner.

"Hayner. Don't be scared okay, But the newspapers talking to me." It was a fierce whisper, and his blue orbs where wide as he watched the rustling sheet of small-print words. "Hayner, We have to burn it. It's possessed." His eye's locked on to Hayner's confused ones. "Where do you keep the matches?" Tan hands had grabbed onto Hayner's arm, Giving him a slight shake for emphasis.

"Did you boys sleep well?"

Roxas squeaked (Keyword: _squeaked_) and latched on to his arm tighter. "Did you hear it? Please tell me you heard it! Hayner it's asking me about my sleeping habits. MY SLEEPING HABITS! It's gonna eat me in my sleep. I'm gonna die! Hayner I'm to young to die! It. Must. _Burn_." All was said in a high whisper, and Hayner was starting to question his boyfriends sanity. And in an afterthought, why he was suddenly losing feeling in his fingers.

However, before he could explain to Roxas that his _dad_ was _behind _the possessed newspaper, Roxas let out a gasp and detached himself from Hayner's arm (Yay! Blood flow!) As the newspaper was put down and Hayner's dad could be seen.

Roxas began to stutter, picking up that the newspaper was not, in fact, possessed and that nothing needed to be burned (Though they might as well anyway) and that he had, in fact, proven he needed more than 5 hours of sleep to think in an orderly matter.

Hayner's heart went out to the stuttering boy at his left, and decided to come to his aid (Wow, Wasn't he on a roll?) "I think we all could have done with a few more hours." And as though to add to this comment, Sora snored ungracefully, earning a look of disgust from Candace and a pitied smile from his father.

"Why waste this beautiful day? I want you boys out of this house by noon, you hear?"

The two listening let out a practiced groan, added with a thump as Roxas' head collided with the oak table top.

Sora only snorted and muttered something about the dangers of road kill.

**- Summer Heat - Chapter Five- The More Drabble-y Kind of Chapter - **

**Fin**

Sorry this is short :/ But I wanted to post it up and I was gonna add their day to it but ;) I couldn't let myself do it. And I was gonna just have a strait shot, get it done tonight type of deal, But it's past eleven and to be honest, I have to get up at 7 and get ready for warped tour. IM SO EXCITED!A few of my favorite bands are gonna be there and xD im so happ-ay!

Sorry for its shortness!

(Expect the next chapter really soon! A week, tops!)

Reviews will make me work faster! ;) Leave me some for when I get back from warped!

Oh, Seifer next chapter, btw ;DDD


	6. Sun Burn’s, and Home Run’s

Disclaimed.

**- Summer Heat - Chapter Six - Sun Burn's, and Home Run's -**

Hayner had at last found the reason as to why his life was a meaningless void of darkness that he had been subjected to without choice:

The sun hated him.

It had currently focused every UV ray that it's little ball of deadly fire could managed on the bare of his back, Turning it multiple shades of dark red. Not to mention his arms, legs, face, and the rest of his torso had long since become an unhealthy crisp.

Yes. Hayner was certain the sun hated him.

Said boy was currently walking along the shore line; Alone, Swerving to avoid tanning women and jogging men.

The twins had went off to the store down the street to get sun block as to perhaps lessen Hayner's 3rd degree sunburns that would probably result in skin cancer when he was 30.

But Hayner wasn't thinking that far ahead anyway.

The water lapped at his ankles, Cool and refreshing; Tempting him to jump in and ease the patches of scar-worthy red. But leave it to Roxas to make him pinky promise not to.

Hayner hadn't figured out the blond's reasons as to why he couldn't go swimming in their absence. Maybe it was Roxas' incredible fear of water. Or maybe his boyfriend wanted him to die of skin cancer. He settled on both.

Hayner hissed threateningly as a small boy bumped into his arm and knocked him out of his train of thought. He, however, proceeded his walk and ignored the apology thrown over the kids shoulder as he watched a small white patch from the sudden, light contact turn beet-red.

He continued his walk with a new-found determination, all the while muttering about horrible monsters spawning from a woman's uterus. This was why Hayner figured he was gay. He never understood why people felt the need to _reproduce_.

...Then again, it was depended on by civilization and the continuation of their species...

'_Oh Well.'_

"Sora. Are you sure this is the way to that grocery store? We've been walking for over an hour."

Roxas wiped sweat from his brow and glanced over at his twin, who only nodded frantically. "Positive."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Then why aren't we there yet?"

Sora paused for a moment before continuing down the sidewalk. "Because it's hiding from us."

"Hiding?"

"It's a very good, isn't it?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and hummed in agreement just for the sake of his sanity.

"Hey Roxas?"

Roxas glanced at the brunette, Waiting for some crazy statement that probably would lack any sense of logic and would probably result in the loss of a few thousand brain cells.

Sora gave him a quick, odd look. "Is there something wrong with you and Hayner?"

Roxas choked. On nothing in particular but the air that was so determined to prove to Roxas that it could kill him. "Why would there be anything wrong with me and Hayner?"

Sora shrugged looking away with a hard look on his face, Like he didn't really believe him. "Dunno."

Roxas shot his brother a worried look, but was quickly denied giving an excuse when Sora decided to shout "LOOK, THERE IT IS!"

His arm was then grabbed as they shot forward, Pounding down the sidewalk; Sora hollering the whole way, scaring the shit out of quite a few pedestrians in his wake. Roxas couldn't help but laugh at their wide eye's; That was the Sora he knew.

"Sora. We don't need half this shit. Can we just go? Hayner's probably dying." Roxas groaned. Why the dirty blond had refused to come along, Roxas will never understand.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Hayner's not dead. God Rox, stop over-exaggerating."

Roxas huffed as his arm was taken again and he was forced down the next aisle with the statement: "We need chips!"

Roxas closed his eye's with another groan. "So-_ra_. We don't need chips. Hayner's probably dying, we only needed-"

He was cut off by quiet voices as the two walked in on a pair of employee's mid-conversation.

"Exactly. So then, after I drove her home, I told her it was over."

A low chuckle. "And how did she take that?"

The red head threw a boyish grin over his shoulder, arm's full of spaghetti-o's. "Not well, I'm afraid."

The two laughed lightly and continued stacking their can's of foods along the shelves, Paying no attention to the twins at the end of the row of foods and soda cans.

Sora suddenly gripped his arm tighter, Head pointed towards the floor as they stalked past the two in red aprons.

Reaching up, Roxas grabbed for a bag of potato chips set all the way up on the top shelf. This wouldn't have a problem if he wasn't so _goddamn short._

With a huff, he jumped up, trying to snag the bag he was seeking. Sora snorted at his failed attempt, "Wait-a go Rox. Always handy for these life or death situations."

Roxas cast a death glare. "I'd like to see you try and get it. But in case you haven't noticed, We're the same height."

Sora replied by sticking out his tongue and pouting in defeat.

Roxas was about to jump again, Ready to propel himself higher to reach the devilish bag of chips. But just as he was about to make the grab, A low chuckle sounded in his ear.

A pale arm shot in front of his vision, plucking the bag from the top-most shelf with ease. "Here you go." And there was the bag that had once seemed impossible to get.

He gave a small smile to the stranger; Embarrassed. "Thanks."

"Hey," The elder teen shrugged, "No problem.

Suddenly, Roxas was all to aware of their proximity, backing up beside Sora, who once more had his head pointed to the floor.

Roxas surveyed the guy who had helped him, Noting the crimson red of his hair. (It had to be dyed. There was no way that was his natural hair color.) He was thin, and way to pale for the island, Roxas thought dully. Maybe he had just moved here not to long ago.

His fellow employee stood next to him, a cocky, white toothed smile displayed attractively across his cheeks. His skin was slightly more tanned, and his hair was snaked back into a pony-tail, silver tendrils reaching just below his shoulders. He stood half a foot below the redheads' height, but was equally as slender, if not but a bit more muscular.

The redhead grinned, the smile a pure duplicate of the Cheshire Cats'. "So you guy's new or something? I haven't seen you around before."

Roxas shook his head, a polite smile returned. "We're from the mainland, visiting with a friend for the summer."

The silverette nodded. "I have some family up there, where you from?"

Sora answered before Roxas had the chance to open his mouth. "Twilight Town."

The employee grinned. "Not to far from Traverse Town. My aunt lives there."

Sora smiled. "That's cool."

The red head nudged the other male, A secret coded glance shared between the two, leaving the twins in a slight, confused state.

"So you two got a name or what?"

The twins shared a glance of their own, before shrugging. "Sora." "Roxas. You?"

The employee's grinned. "I'm Axel." "And I'm Riku."

Hours. It had been _hours _since they left. How long did it take to get one item? Seriously.

Hayner was on the verge of either committing suicide, Or mass homicide. Both would result in his death, So he really didn't think it mattered. All that did matter was if he wanted to die from lethal injection, or being buried alive...

In the end, he decided lethal injection sounded cooler.

However, The worst thing about planning a massive killing spree, is that when on a beach, One tends to not view gravity defying objects being propelled towards their face.

Which would result in a fallen, sun-cooked teen groaning in the churned, white sand.

Hayner decided that being buried alive was the best choice after all.

Amidst the few chuckles that sounded so far off, Hayner, behind tightly squeezed eye's, was aware of the sun's disappearance. Peeking through half closed eyelid's, He was sure he had already died and gone to heaven, For surely before him was an angel. After some thought, he came to his senses and realized he had been mistaken. Before him was a fucking _god_.

From where Hayner was laying, The body just above him was outlined in the glow provided by the sun just above him. His being was shadowed, but He could just make out the muscled arm's and tufts of blond hair. He could hear the deep chuckle emanating from the back of his throat, and voice to follow. "You okay?"

He groaned and nodded whilst sitting up and rubbing the side of his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The blond chuckled again. "You don't look okay. You look like you were left in the oven to long." The comment was followed with a light poke in the arm.

Hayner scoffed. "That's an understatement." Picking himself off the ground, Hayner glanced at the boys' face and was able to retrace what looked like a painfully received scar. However, his gaze was broken when another voice cut in.

"Seifer's sorry, Y'Know? He didn't mean anythin' by it." The voice belonged to a deeply tanned, robust male. Towering over the female beside him. They approached together, The boy in only a pair of basketball shorts while the girl was in casual wear. She arched a silver eyebrow in his direction, looking him up and down while crossing her arms. "Mainlander."

Hayner's brow furrowed for a moment, before the boy dubbed 'Seifer' laughed. "What Fuu means is that you're from the mainland. She doesn't really talk."

"Oh." Was Hayner's reply.

"By the way, that's Rai, I'm Seifer, and that's Fuu. You?"

"I'm Hayner. Yeah, I'm from the mainland. I'm visiting my father and his fiancé with a few friends for the summer."

Seifer nodded. "That's cool. And it's a little bit obvious you're from the mainland."

"How?"

Seifer smirked. "Usually people buy sun block."

Hayner groaned. Just as he was about to comment however, His cell phone began pouring out lyrics.

"Hello?"

Roxas' voice filled his ear, a car roaring past in the background. "Hayner, I'm sorry. We couldn't find the store and-"

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Look, Sora couldn't find the stupid store, and then we met some guys who were coming this way after work, so we waited for 10 minutes till they got off. We're almost there. Where are you on the beach?"

"I'm down by the pier."

"Okay, we'll be right there. I'll make this up to you."

Hayner smirked. "You're going to have to work hard for that one."

Roxas sighed. "You wait Hay. You just wait."

"Oh, I will be."

"Shut up you faggot."

Hayner laughed and hung up the phone.

He turned his attention back to the group. "Sorry."

Seifer shrugged, "Who was that? Your girlfriend?"

Hayner suppressed a blushed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "No, It wasn't that, per say..."

Seifer smirked. "Is that so? So what, you like her?"

Hayner's cheeks turned bright pink "Uh, no that's not it either."

"Then what is it?"

"HAYNER!"

The group of four turned, meeting the other four boys who were jogging across the sand towards them. Hayner waved. "Hey guys!"

The group halted, a bag being shoved at Hayner. "There you go. Sorry it's...uh...a little late." Roxas said sheepishly.

Hayner shrugged, Looking at his sun-baked skin. "Shit happens."

Roxas shrugged, a hint of a smile forming at the corner of his mouth. "So, who're your friends?"

Hayner raised an eyebrow. "I could ask the same. This is Fuu, Rai, and Seifer."

"This Axel, And Riku."

The red head dubbed Axel, grinned. "Now that we're all fine and dandy as far as introductions go, Why don't we hit up the waves? You look like you could use a dip. Hayner, Right?"

Hayner nodded. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good to me." He turned to Seifer and his gang. "You in for it?"

Fuu shrugged. "Whatever." Which caused Seifer to grin. "In Fuu terms, That means 'Hell yeah!', She's just doesn't have the 'enthusiastic' thing going for her."

Hayner laughed at the glare the other male received. "To the ocean it is."

The two employee's gave a holler and ran off towards the rolling waves, the two twins following shortly after, though one with the intent to sit on the sand.

The other four however, consisting of Hayner, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu walked behind, Rai and Fuu taking the front while the other two lagged shortly behind them.

Hayner however, was halted however, when hot breath trickled down his neck and Seifer's voice flowed, albeit hushed, into his ear.

"So, let me guess, you're dating the blond right? What's-His-Name. Roxas? And I'm just taking another swing, but judging by the way you two acted, No one knows, do they?"

Silence.

"Well, What do you know. Seems like I just hit the home run."

**- Summer Heat - Chapter Six - Sun Burn's, and Home Run's -**

**Fin**

Yeah, Im MONTH'S late. A lot's been, er, happening. But let's just say I THINK I have my swing back. I hope so. I've missed writing :/.

This Chapter, Sucks, Horribly. :( Im sorry.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated however.


	7. Who Need's Superman Anyway?

Disclaimed

**- Summer Heat - Chapter Seven - Who Need's Superman Anyway? -**

"Don't you DARE tell anyone!"

"Cool it chickenwuss, I don't care about your 'forbidden love' affair. Just thought I'd get it out of the way."

"If you tell a soul, I'll-"

"You're quite the whiner, you know that? I was _kidding_."

"I am NOT a whiner."

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm n-"

"Is everything okay?"

The two feuding teens broke out of their hushed argument to turn to Rai and Fuu, both standing just a little way's ahead. Rai looking somewhat concerned, while Fuu remained impassive, Which Hayner guessed was a majority of her, well, life.

Seifer laughed. "Yeah. We're cool."

Rai shrugged and began walking while Fuu raised a brow, standing still until she spun on her heel and follow the towering male.

Hayner sighed. "Look. I don't care what I have to do, just please don't say anything."

Seifer laughed. "I had no intentions to. It's just fun to watch you squirm."

A glare. "I swear-"

"Calm down kid. Unlike you mainlanders, no one gives a shit. Well. I guess it depends who you talk to around here. But otherwise, you and lover boy are safe. I have better things to do than spread stupid rumors. Now if we're done, can we please go?"

Hayner sighed. "Sure."

"Fantastic."

" So, What was with you and the other guy?"

The two blonde's sat under the cool shade of the pier, while the others took refuge in the cool waves. Rai and Fuu the exception as they decided to lay in the sun, making small of conversation.

It had turned out Riku and Axel knew Seifer from school, and with Sora included, had made a game out of doing flips off a rock the jutted out from the water.

Hayner looked over at Roxas. "What do you mean?"

"You know, That Seifer kid, what did he want?"

Hayner guessed that Roxas was referring to the argument that had taken place a little over an hour before hand. Hayner sighed. "He figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"Us."

There was a momentary lapse of silence, where over the commotion, Hayner could hear a sharp intake of breath. Then - "Is he going to tell anyone?"

Hayner sighed. "I don't think so. He said he holds no interest in it. But you never know, with someone you just met..."

"What if he does?"

Hayner gave a half-hearted smile. "Guess we'll find out, huh?"

Roxas chose to not answer.

The two sat in silence, watching the others while they mulled over their thoughts.

Sora looked down at the 3 other boys, all waiting for their turn. With a breath, he jumped, managing a flip before splaying out into a perfect dive.

Cool water encased him, and he gave a slight inner-victory dance of success. He didn't really understand why, however, he felt the need to impress the boys who were hollering above surface. Maybe it was just that masculine pride his father always goes on about. Yeah that must be it.

He didn't dwell on it to long though.

And broke through the water, shaking his head like a dog, giving a crooked smile at Riku, who was now on top of the rocks. "Top that!"

Riku smirked, "That little wimpy dive? Please my grandma could've done that." He laughed, chocking a brow as if to say 'Watch this'.

The boy raised his arms above his head, stretching out his torso, before getting into his ready position. He didn't seem to notice the sniggering red-head that was tip-toeing up behind him.

Axel, now laughing out right, pressed two hands to the small of Riku's back, giving a shove.

Riku stumbled, and slipped, his head giving a sick wet crack off the rock, before disappearing into the water.

Sora guessed that after that, his body went into automatic 'Lifeguard' mode. He was so glad he worked at the local pool, and with a mental added note, that he took those Life guarding lessons.

Riku, unmoving, had already reach near the full bottom of the rock, swept by currents.

Moving faster, Sora reached an arm around the other boys waist, rocketing to the surface with a new found determination. As he broke through the churning waves, he refilled his lungs, soothing the small ache it had taken up as his oxygen supply ran out.

He hauled Riku towards shore, coughing and sputtering as seawater invaded his mouth. He had to get Riku to shore fast, but it was so fucking difficult! He cursed as his foot scraped against a small rock, but was glad to feel sand so he could sturdy himself.

Hayner, Roxas, Fuu, and Rai had gathered and were encouraging him to hurry up, Even Fuu's expression seemed strained; Worried. And she didn't seem like the type of person who got nervous a lot.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I'm so fucking sorry man! I hope he's alright! Is he alright! Man this is bad! This is so fucking bad!" Axel was in a frenzy, and was soon splashing at Sora's side, apologies flying left and right. Sora almost felt sorry for him. Almost. _'He should've known better. He's fucking 17 years old damn it.'_

He laid Riku down onto the sand once he was out of the water, proceeding the check for a pulse and breathing.

Much to Sora's dismay, he wasn't breathing, But he still had a faint pulse, Which was good news. Sora tilted the head back, pinching the nose and gently proceeded into Rescue breathing.

His anger took over. This shouldn't of happened! This was such a stupid mistake! He paused his thoughts to check again for a pulse, and breathing, before continuing the act. Axel was now pacing, pulling at his hair and with wide, worried eyes kept looking between Sora and Riku. Holding his breath as Sora checked and then resumed as the silver haired male wouldn't resume normal breathing.

On the 14th breath, however, the silverette's body gave a chocking noise, shifting to his side and sputtering up water that had lodged its way down his throat. He continued coughing, before giving a retching sound and vomiting what seemed to be a fairly digested meal, much to the distaste of onlookers.

Axel lent down towards his best friend, resting a light hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay man?"

Riku's somewhat hazy eye's drifted to Axel, before giving a slight nod. "Head hurts..." It was half of a mutter and a groan.

Sora frowned. "You'll probably have a concussion, we should take you up to the hospital and have it checked out." His eyes flickered to where the contact between skull and rock had met, not to surprised to see a small patch of red staining the strands of hair.

Riku stared at Sora for a long time, placing a hand of the ripped patch of skin. He didn't say anything as the group hauled him up and steadied him. Axel let go of the boys' arm as he walked over to Sora, head hanging like a child who had just been scolded. He stood like that for a few moments before glancing upward, shame scrawled across his face.

"Thanks dude. You really came through. I mean, if it hadn't been for you, we most likely would've lost him...So...I wanna thank you. It means a lot, to all of us." He let the last few words sink in before gripping the brunette in a hug.

Sora felt his anger ebb away, forgetting about reprimanding the carrot top almost entirely. "Yeah, you're welcome...just don't do something stupid like that again."

Axel let him go, tilting his head to the side with a grin, scratching the back of his head. "You don't need to tell me twice!"

Fuu cleared her throat, nodding towards the still cloudy eyed Riku. "Come on." She said it softly, not her usual crisp tone, as she guided Riku up towards the car.

Seifer smiled, punching him gently in the shoulder. "Wait'a go kid.."

Roxas and Hayner did something like a war dance and chanting his name in a mantra as they spun around in circles.

Rai pumped his fist up, before running to catch up with Fuu, who was much to small to support Riku.

Axel got out the keys to his car from the small bag they had and motioned for them to all come with him. He sent another gratifying smile Sora's way.

Sora decided that it felt good to be a hero.

**- Summer Heat - Chapter Seven - Who Need's Superman Anyway? -**

**-Fin-**

I'm sorry this isn't much, and I think I could've done better with the entirety of the chapter, But I hope you enjoyed it none the less :)

Thank you, also, for some of the most AMAZING REVIEWS :D You guys are awesome. And if I didn't reply to your reviews, I apologize immensely. And thank you again!

Also, sorry I never, ever write. I'm just not able to write these days. My mojo is missing. D:

So if you find it, send it to me through a review, eh'? ;D clicke' zee review buttun! :P thanks guys, for keepin' me goin :3


	8. For Your Entertainment

Disclaimer: Alright, well. As much as I would thouroughly enjoy the money I would get from owning this game, the sad truth is that I'm so broke, there are spider webs in my wallet.

**- Summer Heat - Chapter Eight - For Your Entertainment -**

Through the phone placed in the middle of the three boys sitting on the floor, they listened to the voice that crackled from the speaker.

"The doc said he'll be alright, and that he'll have to keep it easy for the next few days."

Sora tilted his head. "So there wasn't anything else serious, was there?"

Wind was obvious in the background, the boys receiving a loud hissing noise from the other end. "Yeah, he's mostly just scraped up. Nothing too serious. And Riku says thanks, by the way. I filled him in on what happened when he passed out. He really wants to make it up to you."

Roxas looked up and caught the tint of bright pink in his twins' cheeks. "He's welcome. And he doesn't have to. Anyone would've done it."

Axel scoffed loudly. "Yeah, if they knew HOW."

Hayner nodded. "Yeah, he's right. I wouldn't have known how to even if I had wanted to. You have to train for that kinda stuff. Riku's okay because of you." He smiled approvingly at Sora, who had a sort of humble look to his face.

Axel's voice floated through the speakers once more. "Yeah, well I'm gonna let you go. I gotta get this kid home, His mother's been leaving flippin' voicemail's all over my phone." He huffed. "Besides I don't like talking on the phone when I drive. See you around guys."

"See ya' Axel." The three managed to chorus before the phone clicked and the line went dead.

The boardwalk had been crowded, and the heat from the sun had intensified since the day before, so the three boys had skipped the beach all together and had decided to spend a small portion of their day in an ice cream shop, thoroughly enjoying a popsicle (although it wasn't sea-salt ice cream).

Even though the shop was air conditioned, the stifling heat from outside continued to slip in as the door would open with a jovial 'ding'. Yet the boys were still grateful for the refuge, so to prolong their stay, they continued to buy off the small menu and talk with the workers, watching through the glass windows as people passed by.

It was hitting around noon (The mysterious alarm clocks seemed to keep reappearing every morning at their bedside, whether tossed out the window, brutally smashed, or hid in the best of places) when the trio decided to walk around a bit, and waving goodbye to their newfound acquaintances, they left the shop.

On the walk home, the three boys were silent, enjoying the peace they had as they went off road. They had seen the trail that morning, and had taken it into town. It was a lot faster (and shadier) since it cut straight through the island. It was also much more relaxing then walking alongside the curving roads.

Roxas stifled a yawn, cupping his hand over his mouth. "We shouldn't have stayed up so late waiting for Axel to call. I'm so tired."

Sora sighed. "Me too. What I wouldn't give for a nap." He huffed, leaning against the tree. "I can't even walk anymore."

Hayner raked a hand through his hair, walking over to a rock and plopping down. A small breeze filtered through the tree's, which the three boy's thanked. "Well, what now?"

He didn't receive an answer right away, so Hayner opted to stare up at the treetops, watching as they swayed.

"Well…" Roxas started, looking off down the trail as he thought. He shrugged. "We could go see Riku." Suddenly, Sora's face lit up. "We can get him a get well card! And oh! A balloon. Everybody likes get well balloons!"

Hayner laughed. "He's probably asleep. Let him rest." He ignored Sora's pout, and let his mind wander. Hayner wasn't up for much of anything right now, and He was sore from the major sunburn he had gained from the previous day. He swore he could hear his skin _crack _every time he bothered to move. But he would put up with it if they just had something to do…He raked his mind before something hit him.

With a wicked smile, Hayner turned to his companions. "Guy's, I have an idea."

With a phone call, 21 minutes and 32 seconds of bribing, a sprint home, a quick energy shot, and the beep of a horn, the three boys found themselves seated in a topless jeep speeding precariously down a winding hill.

The red head perched in the drivers seat threw a smile back at Hayner, who was latched onto the jeep as it seemed to tilt far to easily. He should have never asked, he should have just let boredom ruin a perfectly good day.

At least he wouldn't be dead.

"This was an awesome idea kid!" Axel didn't say much else as he swerved back onto his side of the road. Hayner groaned in response, not please at the way his stomach churned at the sudden tug of the car.

Roxas was up front, nicely seated with a heavenly seatbelt, unlike his twin Sora who was clinging onto any solid substance, like Hayner for example. Though Hayner didn't say anything out loud, he was kind of uncomfortable with his secret boyfriends' twin clinging onto him. He knew Sora didn't swing that way, and he doubted Roxas was even paying attention to the two desperately hanging on for their lives, but he really wished the brunette would mind his personal space. He liked blondes. End of story.

Axel continued to chatter happily, obviously more dedicated to his conversation than he was to the road. He kept turning to Roxas, and the two went about wildly laughing and messing around. Hayner felt as stab of jealousy which escalated faster than he could swallow it. Axel wasn't gay though, right? Sora had mentioned something about him dumping a girlfriend or whatever. But without much time spent on the matter, Hayner just continued to glare at the two and tried to pry Sora out of the way for a better view.

"So you wouldn't believe how mad Riku was when I told him where we were going. He was all upset because he couldn't tag along. His mother hasn't been this protective since he started high school." Axel gave another bout of uproarious laughter, clinging to the steering wheel.

Sora, still latched onto Hayner like a leech, pouted. "Aw, why did you have to tell him that? Now he's gonna feel left out."

The red head gave a 'Psht' sound, waving his hand as if to swat away the comment. "I wouldn't be to worried about ol' Ri. He'll suck it up. Besides, if he's that upset, we'll just take him out when his mom isn't checking in on him every ten minutes."

Hayner growled as Sora began to bounce up and down in excitement at the prospect of another trip, This time including the silverette. In all honesty, if they EVER did this again, Axel wasn't driving, and Roxas would be in the backseat with him. Far away from the pyromaniac and his obsession with popping personal space.

But despite Hayner's gloomy attitude, He felt excitement flutter in his stomach as the tall slopes of Roller Coasters and the top of the Ferris Wheel came into view. Axel slowed down, turning onto a shadier slope as he headed for the amusement park that had momentarily disappeared behind the tree's.

Now that the jeep was below 80 miles per hour, Sora had removed himself from Hayner in order to wedge himself in between the driver and passenger seat as he chattered excitedly about what rides they had with Axel. While Sora was distracted, Hayner took a chance to lean up to Roxas' ear. "You owe me. Big time."

Roxas shot him a confused look, but Hayner only sat back, choosing to leave the blonde to think about it. Hayner didn't want to ruin either of their day, Even if he was jealous.

It took a while for them to find a parking space, and they trekked across the black asphalt towards the towering attractions. The commotion that usually occupied an amusement park seemed doubled, the lines to get in longer than they would have been any other day of the week. Nevertheless, the four boys waited in line, rocking on the balls of their feet in anticipation and excitement.

The ticket booths eventually cleared, and Axel was first to receive his wristband. Patiently standing on the other side of the gate, he waited for the other three males to join him before leading the way past the many gift shops that lined the wide path.

Roxas nudged Hayner, who was busy examining the first ride in his line of vision. It was the Merry-Go-Round. Hayner had used to love them, but hadn't been on one since he was eight. Understandably when it had been dubbed by 'lame' and 'For little babies' by his fellow students. He had never understood why such a simple but amusing ride was uncool, but he never questioned it. He tore his eye's away from the nostalgic inducing ride and focused on Roxas.

"Axel was just saying that there's this awesome roller coaster towards the middle of the park, and says we should head over that way." Roxas pointed in a random direction, and Hayner shrugged, shaking his head with a slight smile.

Roxas beamed, grabbing his wrist and tugging him towards Axel and Sora.

As the day moved on, amusement park got even more crowded. The lines being obnoxiously long, and the heat sponging up every source of shade. The four stuck it out, talking about whatever they could to take up the time while they waited in the lines, excited by the thrill of the rides.

After slipping off the seats of the 'Storm Runner', Axel turned to Roxas, saying something that was smothered by the screeching of metal and conversations of other people. Hayner hadn't had time to react to the three others running off in the other direction, and hurried to catch up to their retreating backs.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough, and soon his companions were swallowed up by the crowd.

After a few colorful words, he stomped off, not bothering to attempt to find the flurry of wild spikes. He was deserted by his ride, his boyfriend, and his best friend, who hadn't even had the decent courtesy to make sure he had followed. With an eye roll to himself, he pulled out his wallet, grabbing two dollars and heading to the nearest food stand.

He waited in line for a painstakingly annoying amount of time, waiting with agitation and tapping his foot has he let out huffs of breath to relieve the almost painful anger that was seemingly growing by the second.

The line gradually moved, and with out paying much attention to his surroundings, he almost shouted his order to the man behind the counter, throwing down his two dollars and huffily scanning the crowd for a hint of wild red, blonde, or brown spikes.

However, the man didn't get his drink, but rather sniggered at him. Hayner threw on his best glare and looked up, opening his mouth to say something rather nasty and insulting. And he had planned to do that, he really had. It had been something along the lines of 'What are you laughing at you mother-' and a few rainbow inducing choices of words. It just so happened, however, that he never got to do that.

"Well if it isn't chickenwuss. What's got your panties in a knot?" It was Seifer.

Hayner felt his face go red, wondering if now would be the polite time to punch him so hard in the stomach that he shit out is intestines. He instead opted to let out a low growl. "Just get me a damn lemonade asshat.

Seifer only laughed, pushing off the counter and slipping the money into the cash register. Another boy handed Hayner his drink, and the infuriated blonde made his way to stomp off, but Seifer called him back.

Rolling his eyes, Hayner turned around. "What?"

Grinning, Seifer shoved out his hand. "Forgot your change."

Hayner bit back an angry retort, and shook his head. "Just keep it."

Seifer lent over the counter, chuckling with a small smirk. "Look kid, I get off in 15 minutes. Meet me by the arcade." It wasn't a request.

Hayner scoffed and took off without an answer. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the stupid older boy. He had to find his 'friends' first.

**- Summer Heat - Chapter Eight - For Your Entertainment -**

**Fin**

Okay, I know I have no reason as to why its taken me a long time get this up.

But here it is. :D anyway, reviews are ever wonderful, and thanks to any who added and alerted this is my absence :3 and lots of love to everybody who's kept up with this! :D


End file.
